Lost
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, Ladybug, Arkos and Renora, series. A vacation at the beach was supposed to be a happy event. But it all fell apart when their plane crashed. For more info, please visit the A/N section. Arc one: Fight and Survive. Rated M for future events; Modern AU with Faunus, please review.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **NOTE: I received a few reviews from readers about this chapter and after re-reading it many times, I can only say that their criticism was 200 percent true. So, since it's only the first chapter, I've decided to rewrite it. I've altered the story line a bit. Thank you all for helping me improve!**

 **#**

 **Hello guys. Yes the name of this series was taken from the TV series 'Lost', and the concept was also the same – plane crash. But I've never seen that series as I didn't want to let the real plot affect my story. So afraid not, it's gonna be a total different story from that series (if me and the story writer of that series don't have the same pattern of thinking that is)**

 **This is going to be another long series aside from 'Secret Base' and what makes this different was that this was properly, very carefully planned. A reader (I'm not gonna name her because I don't have the permission to) and me actually went through the stuff together to avoid plot holes etc.**

 **And I'm also gonna take my sweet time writing it instead of rushing things. Don't wanna ruin the quality and potential of this series.**

 **I hope this would be more successful than 'Secret Base'.**

 **Also, there's gonna be 6 arcs, including the epilogue so it'll be fairly long too.**

 **~T**

 **Note: This is a modern AU with Faunus.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

An ordinary airplane was seen flying in the sky.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were sitting side by side, chatting happily about things they were going to do once they reached their destination.

It was lucky that little red skipped two years in college – she was in the same grade with Yang, and that had made their schedule _way_ more convenient to match with one another's.

They had a two-week summer break at the same time, and under Ruby's suggestion had decided to go on a vacation at Revere Beach which was located in Boston.

Unfortunately, their mother Summer Rose couldn't go with them as she would be very busy with her job during the whole summer break, so the girls were on their own for this trip.

The super mom trusted that the twenty year old big sister was definitely capable of taking care of everything – and it was not that she didn't trust Ruby, but having Yang by her side was a big comfort.

Their flight would be taking around two hours' time, so in approximately fifty minutes, they would be greeted by the beautiful city.

"I can't wait to dive into the sea." Yang looked at Ruby who sat beside her in the plane.

"Me too! Oh boy I'm so excited!" Ruby squeaked in a strange tone.

The blonde chuckled before breaking into a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep yesterday night eh?" The girl in red hood teased, "Are you _that_ excited?"

"I know you couldn't too." Big sister smirked, "I heard you playing video games in your room. Next time, lower the volume a bit, kiddo."

Ruby pouted as she looked outside the window. As Yang was about to further tease her, the corner of her eye caught something white walking pass her. Curious, she turned her head and practically saw an angel.

 _Wow, what a gorgeous lady._

She looked around Yang's age but she was pretty short. She had beautiful white hair tied into an off center ponytail with a tiara as an accessory; her expression was cold and she wore a professional looking suit with white skirt and high heels.

Yang couldn't take her eyes off that lady at all; she only snapped out of it when the plane started to shake violently all of a sudden.

"What happened?" She turned to Ruby and soon, they felt gravity pulling them downwards with a demonic force.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm and put on your seat belt as well as the oxygen mask!" Came the pilot's panic voice from the speaker.

The white haired lady lost her balance and fell right onto Yang as she yelped. She caught her and the plane started falling with increasing velocity. It suffocated them; the blonde grabbed the lady tight with her right arm to prevent her from hitting the ceiling and her left hand was holding Ruby's icy cold hand.

"Rubes, you okay?" Yang shouted. Her entire head was so painful that it felt like exploding; she also felt nausea as the plane fell rapidly but she was managed to hold it in.

"I'm fine!" Ruby yelled back, holding Yang's hand back tightly.

The white haired girl was struggling and grabbing Yang's arm, obviously in pain as a result from the fall; her nails dug deeply into the blonde's skin.

 _Please don't crash!_

The suitcases and things inside the plane fell towards the girls as the plane inclined to a side.

" _Shit!_ " Yang cursed when she felt the vibration of the plane body intensified.

People were screaming and crying; some were yelling profanities at the workers on the plane, but it didn't make the situation any better.

It became gradually worse.

"We're falling! Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for the impac-"

 _Crash._

Some people were knocked onto the ceiling; some were thrown backwards as the plane was moving forward because of inertia before finally stopping. Some parts of the plane itself were torn and hit the passengers that weren't in the right places.

Then everything stopped.

Completely.

It was so quiet compared to the chaos that took place just a few minutes ago. There was a moment where someone groaned in pain, but other than that it was dead silent.

The blonde turned her head slightly and saw smoke and things on fire through the crack; she was covered by a layer of debris. She saw blood splatter, opened suitcases and people lying in a twisted angle.

Then she felt blood dripping from her forehead.

She looked at the fainted white haired lady in her arm, then her sister – safe and sound as she shielded the both of them with her body – and she smiled.

And then everything faded to black.

 **#**

 **I'm not limiting the word count for this series. I'm just gonna go with the flow and see how much I can write so that it won't feel forced. So the word count in every chapter may vary.**

 **Note: I don't know if the plane crash I wrote is accurate or not. I tried my best, and if you guys wanna correct me on anything feel free to. I accept constructive criticism, not flaming.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this story. I feel like this is more of a prologue than a chapter actually. Lol.**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **And if you guys really like this story, I'll draw some doodles and post it on my FB page.**

 **And done, bye!**

 **~T**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost

**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Note: Chapter 1 is rewritten. I apologize for the screw up and the event where Yang meets Summer and Ruby will be mentioned in future chapters. Thank you guys for all the helpful reviews.**

 **Summer and Ruby looking for Yang wasn't planned to be written in this story** ** _in detail_** **at all. It was supposed to be a mere mention in a dialogue, but I stuffed it in chapter 1 because I wanted to make it longer. I guess it backfired. I'm really sorry, guys. Please continue on giving criticism because it really helps me improve.**

 **Also, this might have a similar setting with 'Stranded' by TotoTail.**

 **That's because this was inspired by that story (Go read it guys it's a freaking awesome story) and worry not, it's a totally different style and story line. They just share the same theme which is survival on an uninhabited island.**

 **Please enjoy the story, guys! I'm gonna go slow pace.**

 **~T**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Note: Yes guys, it's been about two weeks since my father passed away. I still can't say I've let go of him totally, but I'm moving forward and I will never stop. Thank you for all the support you've been giving me.**

 **Chapter 2: Lost**

 _Yang._

 _Yang, wake up._

A voice kept calling for her in the dark, and it seemed to be extremely familiar. However, she couldn't figure out who it was – she only knew that it came from a woman in her mid-thirties.

 _Who?_

Slowly, she struggled to open her eyes – and when she finally regained her senses after a few minutes of adjusting, she saw two girls in her arm: her baby sister and the lady in suit.

Her muscles were very sore. She must have held the two girls really tightly even when she was unconscious, trying her best to protect them.

Yang groaned when she tried to move a little bit; her vision was blurry and there was a dull ache on her forehead.

Then the memories came back.

 _Ah yeah…the plane crashed…and something hit my head…_

She smelled iron and immediately knew that she bled – but judging from her clear, working mind, it wasn't fatal. At least she could still function normally. She then proceeded to make sure that Ruby and the lady were still alive by listening to their heartbeat.

In normal cases, she would've used her fingers to feel their pulses; but not in this case. Her arms had no energy left to move – plus her fingers were kind of numb, so she chose to use her ears instead. She was half tempted to use her lips to feel that gorgeous lady's breath, but had decided against it a millisecond later.

The last thing she wanted was for the lady to wake up at that absolute moment and start killing her with those pair of high heels that she was wearing. They looked hard. And sharp.

Yang wasn't going to risk her life for this little gesture – especially not after surviving a nasty plane crash.

And she didn't want to be the very first person in history to be stabbed to death by high heels. If she was going to die, she wanted it to be glorious and memorable – but in a good way.

Yang let out a heavy sigh of relief when she heard their heartbeat loud and clear as she pressed her ears to their chests. It was a bit awkward to do that to the lady in suit, but the blonde justified her action by repeatedly telling herself that it was to save her life.

And boy, this white haired lady had _no chest –_ it was flat as a mirror.

But Yang didn't care about that. Busty or not, she was an absolute beauty. Well, at least to Yang.

After a brief rest, the blonde settled the two girls a bit further from herself and started to push the debris that was burying them – and had failed miserably. That solid piece of steel wouldn't even budge. She then tried several different methods, but they all didn't work out. Aside from the lacking of space to work on, Yang's back was killing her. She couldn't see what happened to it, but there was a very high chance that it was badly grazed.

"Damn it!" She cursed and gritted her teeth after the umpteenth try.

Then she felt movements beneath her, followed by a muffled groan.

The white haired lady furrowed her eyebrows before struggling to open her eyes – and Yang's heart thumped like a mad horse when a pair of sapphire eyes looked into her very own lavender.

"Umm…you okay?" The blonde asked, her voice nervous and shaking.

The lady blinked twice before opening her mouth.

Yang had an urge to press her own lips onto the lady's thin, pale one, but she knew it would be _very_ inappropriate to do that – or to even think about it.

 _Yangaroo, what are you thinking?! Stop!_

The blonde scolded herself internally before focusing on the lady who was about to talk.

"What happened?"

 _Wow, she sounds exactly like Kara Eberle. I wonder if she knows that woman._

"Well…if you want me to summarize it, the plane crashed." Yang answered.

The lady's eyes widened, "Crashed? The plane crashed?"

"Yes." The blonde nodded.

It took the lady a while to realize the truth – indeed the plane crashed – it just happened a few minutes ago and the lady remembered Yang catching her when she fell.

Sensing the lady's uncertainty, the blonde spoke as she shifted her position a little bit to the right, "Hey, you can peek through this crack to see the shit outside. But I warn you first, it's kind of…horrifying. And gory."

Her face twisted a bit, remembering the scene outside that she saw a while ago when she was working on the piece of steel burying them. The lady gulped before nodding. She moved a bit and took a peek through the crack with her left eye – and she saw hell.

Bloody corpses were scattered everywhere with pieces of steel, cushion, suitcases and some unidentified items.

The lady gasped as she shrunk back towards the inside, closing her eyes tightly; her body was trembling like a leaf and she kept on mumbling a language that Yang did not understand.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang asked while trying to touch the lady; but before they made contact, the latter had inhaled very deeply and released the carbon dioxide all at once.

"Sorry for the mess just now. I simply needed some time to adjust to a…an unknown environment." The lady said formally.

Yang raised an eyebrow, but did not voice the question inside her heart.

"Well…then…so…are you really alright?"

"Yes I am." The lady answered, "I recall you shielded me with your body before the plane crashed. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome?"

"By the way…" The lady tilted her head, "How do I address you?"

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal with me." Yang grinned, "I'm Yang."

"Yang?"

"Yeah. Full name is Yang Xiao Long."

"I see. My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee?" Yang frowned at that familiar surname.

"Yes."

After just a moment of googling things inside her brain, the blonde yelped, "Wait! You're the heiress to the largest financial group in the world!"

"Yes I am." Weiss answered in a robotic tone, as if she had practiced this line a million times.

"What is the richest girl in the world doing in an economic plane with us peasants?" Yang joked.

The heiress scowled. "I am free to use any kind of transportation I want."

"Oops. Sorry, don't get mad, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I'm not mad." Weiss' expression softened and was immediately replaced by worry, "Turn around."

Yang obeyed without questioning much. Maybe the heiress had a way of getting that stubborn steel off them.

She felt Weiss touching her waist and slowly lifting her shirt. She blushed intensely and before she could question her actions, the heiress spoke, "Your back is in a really bad shape."

"…How did you know?"

"The way you move. I know your arms are very sore too."

"Wow."

"I'll treat you when we get out of this place." Weiss placed her shoulder against the piece of steel and tried to push it, but failed.

Yang gave her a look and she nodded. The both of them tried to work together to get rid of that debris, but it still stood there mightily.

"Damn." Yang cursed.

"Is there any survivors out there?" Weiss asked.

"Let's try yelling for help."

"Just make noises using the steel."

"Good idea, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out."

"Move, I'll make the noises." Weiss eyed Yang, "You're injured. You better stay still."

Before Yang could protest, the heiress pushed her gently out of her way and started knocking on the piece of steel, "Hello! We're trapped here! Is anyone out there?"

She stopped shouting for a while and they heard movement – from the inside.

"Rubes! You okay?" Big sister Yang instantly shifted nearer to the brunette who was about to open her eyes.

Ruby took slightly shorter than Weiss to realize the situation they were in at the moment. She shook her head lightly, "I'm okay, Yang. Are you hurt? You protected me when the plane vibrates!"

"It fell, Ruby." Yang said, "It crashed. And we somehow survived it."

Ruby yelped a little when she was being crushed by a sudden hug attack from her sister.

"But I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yang…please…stop…"

Weiss faked coughing, "You two can save that for later. We need to get out of here."

"You're…?"

"Weiss Schnee. And you're Ruby?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded, "Nice to meet you, Weiss."

"Nice to meet you too, Ruby."

Weiss told Ruby about Yang's injury, and the two had decided to push the piece of steel out together and let Yang stay. Placing their shoulders firmly against it, the heiress gave Ruby a look, and then the latter nodded.

Miraculously, the debris moved.

Bit by bit their energy was being consumed as they tried their best to get themselves out of here. After a few seconds they heard a male voice coming from the other side of the steel asking them to push harder.

They saw a muscular arm shifted in between them suddenly, helping them to push the steel as they panted for breath. Weiss scowled at the owner of the arm, but Yang just flashed a grin as she yelled, "A little bit more!"

"Yes, a little bit more! You can do it!" The male voice was heard again.

After a few more seconds – or minutes – they weren't sure, the steel finally fell flat on the ground. The girls breathed heavily as a result of the intense muscle activity just now. The man who helped them get out was standing there with a bloody forehead.

"We made it!" Ruby put up both her hands.

"Don't be so happy yet." Weiss said, "We are on a crashed plane."

"Aww, why do you have to kill the mood, princess?" Yang tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at the same time.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Umm…" The man spoke, "Are you girls doing fine?"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang eyed the man who had helped them with the debris. He was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes; he wore a black colored hooded jacket with a cute bunny picture printed near the chest area as well as a pair of ripped blue jeans.

"Yes we are. Thanks for helping us-"

"The name's Jaune Arc."

"Yes, John." Ruby said.

"It's Jaune. J, a, u, n, e, Jaune. It means 'yellow' in French." Jaune explained.

"We both are fine." Weiss interfered, and then pointed at Yang, "Not her. She's injured."

"Hey, he's injured too."

"I'm fine." Jaune touched his forehead, "The blood amount is scary, but it's nothing serious."

Yang narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"This is nothing compared to the others." Jaune lowered his head, facing the ground.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Jaune didn't say anything in reply; he just moved a little and showed the girl what the situation was on the plane.

And it was way _worse_ than what Yang and Weiss had seen through the crack. Through that little hole, all they saw were twisted dead bodies – but now as they stood here, they had a clear view of everything, and it was purely terrifying.

The look of despair and horror on the victims' faces were heartbreaking. They could almost hear their screams as the plane crashed and saw the life fading away through their widened eyes.

Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes and Weiss was covering her mouth while her entire body shook from fear. Yang noticed and patted their back to comfort them. She turned the girls around to face her so that they didn't have to witness this bloody scene any longer.

"Sssh, it's okay." The blonde whispered. She was scared too, but took on the role of the protector. She knew she had to be strong for her sister; she had always been the one standing when her friends fell. And she had to stand _very still_ now.

After the both of them calmed down, Jaune spoke.

"Umm?" He paused, waiting for the girls to turn to him, "There might be other survivors."

"Have you looked through the entire plane?" Yang asked.

The man shook his head.

"Let's do it together."

"No, you're staying." Weiss commanded.

"But-"

"Ah-pup-pup. If I say you stay, you stay. You're badly injured."

"So is Jaune!"

"The blood scared you." The heiress turned to the tall man, "It's just a cut."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Actually, it is." Jaune spoke timidly, "The glass cut me when I fell. It's no big deal."

Ruby stopped Weiss and her sister before the argument became heated by assigning the heiress to take care of the blonde while she and Jaune look for survivors. Although not agreeing to this _unfair_ treatment Yang obeyed and respected her sister's decision.

She wanted to join the search too. She didn't want to be useless.

Jaune and Ruby had decided to search from the front to the back very thoroughly just to make sure they didn't left behind any survivors. But before they could make their way to the pilots, they heard a voice calling for help. It came from the back of the plane near the restrooms.

They hurried there and saw a girl buried under a few layers of debris. The crack between the pieces of steels was big enough for them to see each other; but it was too small for the trapped girl to get out.

"Is this how we look like when you helped us pull the steel just now?"

"No, her situation is worse."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, let's do this."

"Sure. How do I call you…?"

"It's Ruby Rose."

"Alright Ruby, let's get the debris off her!"

The girl inside pushed as they pull, increasing the efficiency by making use of momentum. The steel moved a little, but they were exhausted.

"Need some help there survivors~?!" A bubbly voice was heard behind them.

They turned around and saw a short girl with ginger hair smiling at them. A man with pink eyes and black long hair with a pink streak near his left temple stood behind her; the girl's forehead was injured, while the man had bleeding left arm.

"Can you help us get the debris off the girl trapped inside? If you're not seriously injured that is." Ruby smiled back at them.

"Of course!" The ginger gave them a thumbs-up, "Ren, you can stay, your arm is injured."

"Weiss is treating Yang over there." Ruby pointed at the duo sitting near the corner, "You can go join them."

The man, Ren simply nodded without saying anything. Before he walked away though, he looked at the ginger and spoke, "Don't push yourself too hard, Nora."

"Got it Ren!"

Now with Nora's help, the task became _way_ easier. In less than a few minutes, the trapped girl was already freed. She thanked them for helping and had introduced herself as Blake Belladonna – and she was a Faunus.

Ruby was tempted to touch the cat ears on top of her head, but two factors stopped her from doing so: her height, which caused her to have difficulties reaching the tall Faunus' head, as well as the fact that she should _not_ be doing so in the first place.

But she was dying to touch them.

"Blake, are you injured anywhere?" Nora asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm lucky I guess." The Faunus answered.

"Nora, you can go to them." Ruby eyed the trio that wasn't too far away from them, "We three will search the plane for survivors."

"But I can help!"

"No, you're injured." Jaune insisted.

"Yes I am, just like you." Nora crossed her arms, "A cut won't affect much."

"Okay, let's not waste any more time." Ruby frowned, "Jaune, Nora, you guys search from the front. Blake and I will go to the back."

"Got it." With that, the two left.

Blake looked at the short girl in front of her and was greatly amazed. She sounded like a capable leader even though she was so tiny; the blonde guy and Nora just obeyed her orders without any dissatisfaction.

Ruby and Blake continued their search without saying anything to each other after that.

But what they didn't notice was that they were stealing glances at one another occasionally.

#

Yang stared at Weiss as she searched every suitcase around them impatiently. She was mumbling some language that Yang didn't understand while unzipping suitcases, so the blonde had totally no idea what she was doing. And neither did Ren.

"Hah, found it!" The heiress came back to them with a white suitcase in her hand.

"Found what?" Yang asked.

Weiss just took things out of the case and started arranging them neatly on the ground.

There were bandages, a lot of them, as well as several other medical equipment that Yang had no idea they existed. Weiss took a bottle and several cottons, then began to disinfect the blonde's wounds.

"Why do you carry this much medical thingy around?" Yang asked out of curiosity.

"I don't have to tell you." Weiss answered coldly.

"Ouch. Such iciness."

"Quiet, brute."

Weiss' skill was perfect – as if she was trained professionally to do this. She quickly had their injuries wrapped up and treated, although Yang's back required actual, _proper_ medical attention. The heiress did what was best for the blonde at the moment and reassured her that it would still heal up without the right medicine; it would just take longer.

"Are you a doctor, Weiss?" Ren asked.

The heiress shook her head. "Well, now that you're both treated, I guess I can join in their search."

"We can help if it's just searching." The blonde got up after Weiss, "We'll immediately inform you or the others _who are not injured_ if we happen to find someone."

Weiss sighed and nodded at the same time.

 _This stubborn dolt._

They went to different parts of the plane to carry out their tasks, and when they were done with the entire vehicle, evening already approached.

A woman named Prryha Nikos was the last and only survivor they found on the plane. She was knocked unconscious and was lying under some debris, so it took them a while to spot her. Nevertheless, everyone who survived was safe now.

Presently, the gang was gathered near the exit of the plane discussing about their next step. Everyone gave affirmative responses when Ruby suggested calling for help outside, since their cellphone (Blake's to be more accurate, everyone else's phones were either busted or magically disappeared) couldn't receive any signal.

They had no idea where they landed, so the gang pushed the stuck door out to investigate.

It had to be somewhere rural.

Or else help would've arrived by now.

To their surprise, they were surrounded by nature. Tall trees and thick bushes welcomed them as they jumped down the plane. Ruby was the first, followed by Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Prryha and Ren.

They smelled smoke and burned items the second they turned around to take a look at the ruins. The plane was in a really bad shape. Almost as bad as Yang's back injury.

"Where are we….?" Jaune mumbled.

In front of them was an old forest; when they turned to the other side, it was the beach. The plane landed right at the opening of the forest.

The greens just looked like any other tropical forest, but the temperature was _too_ low for one. The gang couldn't conclude where they were exactly at. It looked ordinary, but extremely unfamiliar.

Prryha was from Boston, and she said that she had never come across a place this weird. The gang spread into two teams and started walking around to inspect the surrounding. There was no sign of any human activity here, so they highly doubt they would able to get help. They tried every method available – cellphone, laptop, yelling, climbing on top of the plane and waving hands like a retard – and yet none of them worked.

The sun began to sink beyond the horizon after what felt like a century to them. It was going to be completely dark without any light source here, and it would be difficult for them to navigate.

"Let's spend the night here." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah. We'll call for help tomorrow." Jaune continued, "It's getting dark and it'll be dangerous."

"There might be predators." Blake said, "We should spend our night inside the plane."

"With the dead bodies? Hell no!" Yang protested.

"Hey." Ruby interrupted, "There is a very high chance that we are stranded on an uninhabited island."

Everyone went silent after that.

"I mean look around." The brunette continued, "Look at the sand on the beach. It's soft and white, a sign of this place being untainted by humans."

The gang simultaneously turned their heads towards the beach to confirm Ruby's theory.

"But I could be wrong. Maybe there are residents here… maybe they just don't come to this beach."

"No matter what." Prryha said, "We're going to stay inside the plane."

Before the blonde could say anything, Jaune spoke first, "The flight attendants' resting room had the least dead body count. We can use that place! It's big and it has beds too."

"There are two dead flight attendants there." Nora raised her hand, "Jaune and I were there."

The gang followed Nora and soon arrived at the room; it wasn't that destroyed compared to the other parts of the plane, and just as the ginger said there were only two corpses here. Removing them was an easy job, but it was also hard at the same time, because a metal cabinet fell down and hit both their head – and crushed their skulls. It was a nasty death.

In the end, Weiss, Blake, Prryha and Nora were the ones removing the two poor souls. A certain blonde guy had run to vomit as they lifted the metal cabinet, revealing the destroyed heads.

"Calling him vomit boy from now on." Yang snickered as the four of them got back to the room.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?" Nora said suddenly, her hands on her stomach, "I'm starving."

Everyone raised their hands, except for Jaune.

"I don't think I can eat…ugh…"

"Alrighty then." Ruby nodded, "Weiss, Blake, Yang and I will look for food. The others, please help us to build something for us to sleep on later."

"Roger that, captain!" Nora faked a soldier salute, "I will personally ensure that our base is up to your standard!"

"Very well, private!" Ruby cooperated.

Prryha giggled at their interactions and soon the gang started doing the jobs they were assigned.

The food team found a dozen of edible food (some looked like an elephant had stepped on them) in the meal preparation room. Making use of the trolley for transportation they easily got everything they needed in one go. When they got back to their 'base', they saw a fort.

A fort made of pillows, blankets, mattresses, cushions from the seats and towels.

Somehow, the base team had managed to get all of the soft materials lined up in a circle. In the middle of it was a piece of steel.

"Wow." Yang and Ruby exclaimed.

"Welcome back." Prryha smiled, "Jaune thought it would be nice for us to light a fire in the middle on top of the steel piece. You know, to keep us warm."

The girls agreed and Jaune volunteered to be the one starting the fire. He went back to the meal preparation room and tore out the microwave, then started working his magic with the wires. Ruby tore several suitcases apart and found a few bottles of perfume in it. She used them as fuel to light up the fire as they contained alcohol.

Prryha and Nora went to gather some flammable objects such as egg cartons and papers from the plane while Weiss and Blake went outside the plane to pick up sticks.

"Wait, guys, we're using woods?" Yang asked when Jaune set the papers on fire.

"What else can we use?" Weiss huffed.

"But the smoke-" The blonde's sentence came to a halt when she saw Blake pointed at a shattered window near them.

"It can flow outside through that." The Faunus said.

"Ah yeah, I get it." Yang scratched her head, "Sorry, I'm a little bit…you know, lag."

"Is your forehead still hurting?" The heiress looked at her with a worried expression, "Your injury is heavier than Jaune and Nora. You have a chance of sustaining a concussion."

"Nah, I'm fine." Yang grinned, "Just…lag."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, but decided to trust the blonde's judgement.

Everyone was quiet when the fire finally lit up. As Blake said the smoke flowed outside through the window, and the gang all shifted nearer to their source of warmth. They didn't have much place to sleep now, but at least this place could shelter them until tomorrow. They weren't going to complain.

They sat there next to each other in silent.

"Hey." Surprisingly, it was Blake who started the conversation. Aside from Ren, she was probably the only one that talked the least among the gang.

"Hmm?" Everyone answered in unison.

"Do you guys…I mean, I don't know if it's only me but…" Blake paused a while, "Something about this place seems off."

"Actually I felt it too." Weiss frowned.

"Me too." Jaune continued, "But I just can't tell what…"

"Maybe it's because it is _way too quiet?_ " Yang shrugged.

All the people in the room held their breaths for a moment when they realized the situation – and it was just like as Yang had stated – too quiet to be a tropical forest.

"Now that you mention it…" Ruby frowned, "It is too quiet."

"Aside from us talking, I don't hear any sound." The heiress said.

"There should at least be nocturnal animals…or crickets." Blake shivered.

Indeed, there should be, but there wasn't.

In the dead of night all they could hear were their own heartbeat, sound of the steady ocean and crackling from the burning woods. No more than that.

"What have we stumbled upon?" Yang asked in a somber tone.

"I don't know." Ruby answered her sister.

Everyone started getting scared and held each other's hands subconsciously.

They were stranded, and they were very lost.

 **#**

 **Wow, this turned out longer than I expected it to be. I hope I didn't screw this up.**

 **Just to let you know, I've never boarded a plane before, nor do I know how it is like inside a plane. I wrote this plainly based on some TV series I saw. So…again, I hope I didn't screw up.**

 **Also I can't search stuff online. My house internet hasn't been fixed yet and my phone internet data is fucked up (Totally zero percent left) so I wrote this piece solely based on memory and imagination.** **(Note: This was written months ago, now my net is fixed)**

 **Not much left to say.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you wish to tell me anything. Or directly PM me or the FB Page.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
